This project will explore the broad spectrum of conceptual, measurement, methodological, and organizational issues which currently confound epidemiologic descriptions, understanding, and explanations of the oral health of Black Americans. The purpose of this project is twofold: to provide scientific direction for the development of comprehensive and systematic data on the oral health of Black Americans; and to develop a detailed plan for a prototype, baseline, epidemiologic study of the oral health of this sub-population. The proposed study will provide the resources for the initial planning of this assessment. specific attention will be given to: formulation of priority scientific problems that need to be addressed to obtain a more complete description and understanding of the oral health of Black Americans; evaluation of the adequacy of existing data bases to address these problems; identification of major data gaps for which new data collection efforts are required; description of a program of research which would address these scientific problems as well as design issues and alternatives, which in total would provide the comprehensive and systematic epidemiologic information needed to fill these gaps; development of cost estimates both for this latter baseline survey and for other projects included in the outline of a program of research in this area. This contract will be carried out by convening a panel of expert consultants in epidemiology, methodology and survey design, statistics, sociology, and Black issues. An overview paper will be prepared including: a statement on the oral health issues and concerns for Black Americans; an evaluation of existing data sources; a comprehensive research agenda describing a portfolio of projects; and a detailed design for a comprehensive epidemiologic baseline survey.